Sleeping with a demon
by carmen1155
Summary: People say it's hard being in collage and they're completely right, espeacially if you live with your boyfriend who just so happen's to be the greatest AV book writer in all of London,England. Warning's: Lemon's, OCC, OCxSebastian, swearing and violance. Please enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

_"You could come live with me...I'd take good care of you." Came the tender voice of the red eyed demon Sebastian. The blonde neko that Sebastian was holding sobbed every few minute's as she began to calm down from the crying that had taken place earlier. "B-But my mom...S-She'll make me come home I-I don't know what to do!" She replied sobbing loudly after. "Shh...Shh...I won't let her take you from me Carmen...I love you so much." He whisperd gently back._

_That was the night I moved in permanently with Sebastian...That was also the night I began sleeping with a demon._

* * *

I hummed softly as I studied for final's at the University of Bestiae. I was correctly a college student (second year) studying Mythology and Creative writing I loved it but it was a big pain sometime's. "Oh Kitten~" But that wasn't the only thing that was a big pain. I froze and held my breath hoping Sebastian wouldn't realise I was home. Sebastian and I have been together since High School which for us in our world was over 200 year's ago (In human term's anyway) and over the year's as him and I "developed" more he became a big sex craving demon. My stubbornness was usually the only thing that got in his way.

"Don't hide from me love I know you're home." Came his dark seductive voice as he came up the stair's heading toward's my study.'Oh fuck oh fuck oh shit oh shit...Fuck fuck fuck!' I thought and looked around for a hiding spot but it was to late as the raven haired author was at the door. Oh? Did I forget to mention he was a famous author? I did didn't I? Well he is a very well known writer in London, England. He write's a series of..."Erotic" novels that formulate from his fantasy's *Clear's throat* Well back to the story.

All I could do was stare into his crimson colored eye's as the room grew silent. His eye's held a calm and teasing expression whilst I had no idea what mine showed but from the look on Sebastian's face was enough to tell me that it was nothing short of panic. It seemed like forever until Sebastian began to walk toward's me. He tossed his black coat onto a fluffy couch that held many cat stuffed animal's(Courtesy of Sebastian) and threw his arm's around my shoulder's. "Hey there cutey what are you up too?" He whispered into my black and fuzzy ear which he was now playing with.

I shuddered in reaction as he began to kiss my neck. "Sebastian no! I gotta study for final's!" I growled pushing on his chest only to be looked at with now slitted pink eye's. "Oh~? Why not take a little break~? I'm hungry " He replied and I was suddenly pinned to the fluffy couch. "Well if you're hungry why don't we just go out to eat!" "Mmm..No I prefer to eat at home~ especially when my favorite meal is right in front of me~" My white shirt was unbuttoned and thrown off somewhere along with the rest of my clothes. God damn he was fast.

Sebastian began to slowly kiss down my body. My lip's, My collarbone, My breast's, My rib cage, My...My..."Ah! uh ah!" I moaned out as I was tasted sensually. "mm..Delicious.." He murmured tenderly before tasting me once again. I grunted and withered , his tongue was very nimble, he was also very skilled in the art of pleasuring a woman...especially me. He knew all my soft spot's, all of my pressure point's, all the button's he could push to make me go from angry to raging hormonal sex kitten.(Not like that ever happened*cough*)

Soon he was inside me and pleasured tear's escaped from my eye's. Suddenly the phone nearby rang. unphased, Sebastian picked up the phone."Hello?" "Oh hi again...Yes thank you for lunch yesterday." I panted softly as I looked up at my red eyed lover."Sebastian." I murmurer earning his attention. He smirked down at me and moved inside once."MM!" I grunted and looked up at him with wide eye's."7 o'clock sound's fine." Then at a moderate pace began to move in and out at least seven time's. "Aha!" I moaned (More like cried) before clamping my hand's over my mouth as he continued to move in and out. It seemed as if Sebastian was unaffected by everything as he continued.

I reached up and wrapped my arm's around Sebastian's neck slowing his small thrusts. I licked under his ear and bit the lobe."Ngh.." He grunted.'Ha! Take that you perverted bastard!' I shouted in my mind."Hm? Oh it was nothing, thank you I will have those manuscript's in by next week." He replied to the phone before placing it on the base.

I didn't realised he had ended the conversation until his hand was placed on my back. "I think I'll take a shower before I head out...However.." Sebastian began. Anime tear's appeared in my eye's as I realised my big mistake."Bad girl's must be punished." He finished. I whimpered pathetically."I'm sorry." "I'm going to thoroughly show you the meaning of "How the adult's do it"" He whispered before pinning me back down onto the couch."Hey wait a second I'm still in collage! That mean's I'm only a young adult!" I protested but my protest fell to uncaring ear's as he placed a tender but rough kiss on my lip's.

That was when he began to enter at a much faster pace."Ah..Ah..uh...ngh...mm mm MM!" We both grunted and moaned in time with each other However I think it was mostly me). Oh god he was too good at this. That continued for a long while...Don't ask me how long I never keep track of time...at time's like these anyway.

I laid on my bed that night (Rubbing my newly gained love bites) and stared out the window wearing nothing but a long T-Shirt and some blue panties 'Who was he talking to over the phone? Another girl maybe No that's stupid.' I thought as I stared out the window.'I mean... maybe he's gotten bored of me... Maybe I'm just paranoid.' I looked over to the clock that was above Sebastian's black dresser. He had left two hour's ago. I sighed letting a small puff of air slip from my lip's. In all honesty I loved having Sebastian around me. When he wasn't either bedding me or harassing me we did stuff together that most lover's did. I mean Sebastian and I weren't the most "Lovey dovey" couple but it was a romantic, passionnant and sensual relationship.(Ugh did I really just say that?)

My ear's twitched as I heard the door to our apartment open. I stared at the door to the bedroom, knowing Sebastian would walk through it at any second.'1...2...3...' I counted in my mind. On three Sebastian appeared at the door wearing his usual suit that he wore when he went out on formal meeting's. I stayed on the bed laying on my stomach with my leg's swaying back and forth as I watched him walk over to the dresser( After he gave me his demonic smirk) Slowly and I mean VERY slowly he began to take his coat and upper body clothes off. I raised an eyebrow."Giving me a show are ya?" I asked non-nonchalantly."Why are you enjoying it?" He asked with a wink of his eye. I scoffed just a bit and turned my head away with a blush.

"As if"

Sebastian chuckled and he made his way over to me, with no shirt on. He placed a gentle kiss on my lip's and eyed my new love bite's with a small smirk. Then he sat down on the bed with his hand's on my shoulder's, whilst leaning down and blowing hot air onto my ear. "You're so cute." He whisper nipping at the ear. I shuddered in reaction. "How about a continuation of this morning?" My eye's widened.'Oh shit I knew this was coming, damn damn damn!' Then there was a knock on the door.'Oh thank god'

Sebastian didn't seem to be as relieved as I was, in fact he looked very annoyed at the moment. But he sighed."I'll get it."He grumbled standing and placing a black t-shirt on then walking to the front door. I waited in the room for Sebastian to come back. I was extremely curious (Curiosity killed the cat) and went to stand behind Sebastian only to see Ran-Mao.(A.K.A Lau's girlfriend.) She held out a card before Sebastian could get a word out."You're invited to Lau's party on the seventeenth." Ran-Mao explained before walking and I stood there with the door open for a few minutes before closing it.

"Is that all she wanted?"Sebastian grumbled placing the card on the coffee table obviously pissed. I thought for a moment and wrapped my arm's around his waist. "Do you want **a **kiss?" I murmured softly into his neck.(I was up to his chin in height) "I would like **to** kiss." He replied with a smirk. "How bout one?" "How bout three?" I grunted in frustration "I'm trying to make you feel better." "Oh but I could make **you **feel better." He replied in a teasing manner.

I sighed."You're such a pervert." I replied only to have my head tilted up by a finger on my chin.(How the fuck did he turn around?) I was then kissed ever so softly, he was melting me I could already feel it. I could also tell he was feeling me up, that was when I broke the kiss and gripped his wrist's. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and sighed."Fine fine I shall contain myself until later." He grumbled but held me close.

I willingly snuggled into his chest."I love you Sebastian." I murmured softly."Mmm...you're warm." I continued."I love you too Kitten..." He replied gently and kissing my head. I loved time's like these when Sebastian and I would just snuggle.(No not snuggle! I meant hugging closely! Yeah that's it! *Picket line* *picket line*) it felt nice ya know?

I yawned suddenly causing Sebastian to awe."You're so adorable." He praised with sparkle's in his eye's. I rolled my eye's and gave him a look."You're stupid." I replied with a pink blush. Sebastian smiled and placed his finger on my nose."Tired kitten?" He asked picking me up bridal style before I could answer. We soon entered the bedroom and he gently placed me on the bed. "Get some rest Carmen."The man whispered kissing my forehead and bringing the red blanket over my body."Sebastian?" "Yes?" "Will you stay with me tonight...just until I fall asleep?" Sebastian smiled gently and nodded. My eye's sparkled for a bit, usually after Sebastian placed me on the bed, and I was tired he would leave and work on his manuscript's however, tonight I wanted to feel his warm body against mine. I wanted to find myself in a dreamless sleep then a nightmare of a black void when he wasn't there to sleep next to me.

I could never admit to needing Sebastian, my pride would never let me...But somehow...he knew that I needed him just as much as he needed me...

(I would like to apologize for my horrible spelling and a bit of confusing sentence's in my story ^-^" I sometimes type faster than I think so please excuse anything that may have annoyed you. Thank you :3 )


	2. Chapter 2

_Warm...breath in...breath out...I feel heavy...It feel's nice._

Ow fuck...where the hell is that bright light coming from? Oh right...the curtain's are open. I groan softly as I open my blue eye's awakening to the world of the living. I turn over and almost scream as Sebastian's sleeping face is right infront of mine. I blink slowley then look under the blanket's in slight panic.'Ok my underwear's still on so he didn't do anything.' I thought looking back up at him.

I watched him for abit just listening to the way he breathed in and out slowley. He looked so peacefull when he was asleep, I couldn't help leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lip's only to suddenly be kissed back."Mmm!" I grunted through the kiss as Sebastian rolled ontop of me. The demon broke the kiss and smirked down at my blushing face. "I thought you were asleep!" I shouted with a twitch of my eye.

Sebastian chuckled. "Demon's don't sleep kitten." He replied with a satisfied smile on his face. My eye's narrowed and I glared at him. However, I sighed and let him win this stare down whilst I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want to get up." I grumbled whilst scratching my head. "Mmm...never said you had too." He replied with a smile. So the two of us stayed together on the bed 'till about noon. I was suprised Sebastian didn't leave. It was odd but I didn't say anything, It felt nice to lie with him.

That day after we finally got out of bed we walked through London. I twisted my purple umbrella by the handle(I was a person who didn't really like the sun) as we walked down the busy street's hand in hand. Many women looked at me with jealousy as they saw Sebastian but, I was use to it men would glare at Sebastian if I cared enough to look. We didn't really know where we were going but that's how it usually was. Sebastian and I would go wherever the wind would take us. " The human world is very sunny today." I mumbled out not careing if anyone heard. In all honesty it wasen't really a human world anymore, over half the population in the world were people like Sebastian and I so seeing a human was pretty exciteing to those who never have.

_And it's into your arms I'm melting  
And it's the first time I've ever felt like this  
You are the hand that's dealt me  
The tempter sealing my fate  
With a ki-_

Sebastian fished his cell phone out of his pocket as the song _Monochrome no kiss_ played I waited and watched as he pressed the answer button and began talking. "Sebastian speaking...Ah hello...mm...well acctually." Sebastian stopped to look at me."I'm busy at the moment maby later..alright bye." He closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket. The demon looked up at me and smiled whilst grabbing my hand. I smiled back and began to walk side by side with Sebastian once again.

Somehow we ended up back at the house, on the couch, snogging. "Mmm.." I moaned as Sebastian slipped his tounge into my mouth and slid his hand's up my loose fitting shirt. I gripped his wrist as they groped and massaged however, I didn't dare stop them. I broke the kiss to breath in deeply only to be brought back into the now rough kiss. "Mm!" the moan slipped from my parted lip's before I could stop myself.

Finally, I pushed Sebastian away because I REALLY needed to breath. I panted as the demon watched me. His hand's were still up my shirt with his thumb's calmly rubbing my nipple's. Then for the second time that day his phone rang. Sebastian growled."I'm going to break this stupid device." He said before picking the phone up and answering with an annoyed."What?" I sat up and pulled Sebastian's hand out from under my shirt. He didn't seemed botherd by it but he kept my leg's pinned to the couch."Fine...fine...I'll have them done in a hour...*sigh* goodbye.." He closed the phone and looked at me. "I have to work on my manuscript's or my editor will come busting into our apartment." He growled standing up. I nodded and looked at the tv.

Sebastian was alway's called by someone at time's him and I were together. Sometime's it made me believe that someone was trying to pull Sebastian and I apart but that was stupid. The demon and I have been together since middle school and have known eachother much longer than that. I would understand if he went after some other girl, I mean he's probally getting bored of me anyway. I sighed and brought my knee's to my chest. I worry to much, but I guess that's something I got from my dad... I placed my chin on my knee's.

My had died when I was younger and I lived with my mom till the last year of highschool...That's when I had enough of her abuse...You see my mom was a wreck after dad died and she took her anger out on me not physically but verbally. She treated me like shit as if I weren't her daughter. That bring's us back to the very beginning of my story, Sebastian asked me to come live with him and I accepted. Originally I had lived in Japan but Sebastian and I moved all the way to London because once I started liveing with him my mother came after me. I don't know why but I think she needed someone to yell at but ever since I moved to England with Sebastian I haven't heard about her...You could say the demon and I eloped together...

I rubbed my eye's and stood up, I began to walk toward's the office to see Sebastian focused on his work. I watched him for abit untill he sighed."What is it love?" He asked turning his head to look at me. Sebastian was wearing his glasses that slightly magnified his eye's. I shook my head and stayed silent just stareing into his red eye's whilst he stared back. It stayed like that for awhile untill Sebastian fully turned around in his chair, he then held his arm's out." Come here." He orderd softly. Without hesitation I walked over to Sebastian and stood infront of him. His arm's encircled around my waist and pulled me down in a straddleing positon on his lap. "Do you want to sit with me untill I'm done working?" He whisperd softly into my ear. I gave a small nod and buried my face in his neck.

Sebastian chuckled and rubbed my behind abit then turned the chair back towards the computer. I closed my eye's as I heard the ticking of computer keys.

Finally after an hour or two the ticking stopped and Sebastian cracked his knuckles. His hand's then rubbed my back sootheingly. "You still awake kitten?" He asked kissing my neck ever so softly."Mmm..."I replied notifiying him that I was awake. Sebastian chuckled and picked me up, I quickly wrapped my leg's around his waist to keep from falling. The man walked out of the office and I watched it get farther away as he brought me toward's the bedroom.

Sebastian layed me gently on the bed."Would you like to make love?" He asked softly looking into my blue eye's. I looked back and mumbled a "Yes please." Shyly. Sebastian smiled and kissed my lip's then my neck. I dug my nail's into his shoulder's as me moved sinfully between the sheet's."O-Oh." Soft moan's spilled from my mouth as the room heated up along with my body. At the end I sighed as I lied on Sebastian's chest.

It felt good to be wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit,Dammit,Dammit!" I shouted at myself as I read my grade's for first quarter. Sebastian is going to have my head on a silver platter if he see's these grade's! Anime tear's flooded my eye's as I continued to stare at the grade's on the paper. I had two A's a B and the rest were D's and an F(*picket line* *picket line*). "Geez Carmen you alright?" Came the worried voice of my study partner Finnian or Finny. "Oh man Finny I'm in so much trouble! What do I do!" I yelled with the tear's still flooding. Finny sweat dropped and tried to calm me down. Finny and I had been friend's for well, over three year's now. He's been aware of Sebastian and I's relationship and species considering he was supernatural himself.

Finny walked with me as we exited the school, I kept my head down knowing the bloody demon would be waiting for me by his black sport's car. As Finny and I got closer I looked up to see Sebastian glaring at the blonde boy with annoyance. Sebastian was never really fond Finny, mostly because the blonde and I spent a lot of time together during school. Finny smiled at the raven haired man."Erm.. Hi Mr. Michealis.." He said with a sweat drop. Sebastian gave him a curt nod and opened the door for me like a well-mannered butler. I used to tease him how his name sounded like that of a butler along with his habit's but he didn't really seem to mind. I waved to Finnian as we drove off, and were secluded in silence.

Sebastian cleared his throat, disrupting the quiet. "So...your grade's let me see them." I quickly hid my horrible grade's."I don't know what you're talking about.."I lied quickly through my teeth as I stared out the window watching the scenery go by. I felt the atmosphere in the car turn into a dark and scary mood. "I don't like liars Carmen...Let me see your grades or I stop the car."Sebastian replied not buying my lie. The odd's were against me yet I continued my attempt of lying my way out of the situation. "I told you Sebastian I don't know what you're talking about." I replied smoothly only to suddenly feel the car slow down.'Oh fuck.'I thought as Sebastian parked the car in a hidden alleyway.

The demon unbuckled his seat belt and slammed his hand against the window next to my head.(Oh hell o.o) "Love we could do this the easy way or...we could do it the hard way...your choice." Sebastian whispered as his red eye's slitted and glowed pink. At that point I knew I was screwed, in more way's then one. I had two choices in this situation. One, I could tell Sebastian the truth and get my ass a nice,new red hand print on it and be sentenced to hours of studying or two, I would get fucked into the car seat and then get the red hand print on my ass along with the hour's of studying.(Fucking god dammit!) I stayed quiet and stared at Sebastian with a defiant glare. I was not afraid of this man, no, I was just awkward when it came to these kind of event's.

Sebastian sighed."Alright then, if that's the way you're gonna act..." I was suddenly flipped on all four's onto the now reclined leather chair."H-Hey!"I squeaked as my hip's were gripped with brute force and my skirt began to slide up. "I will get the truth one way or another." He replied as he slapped my backside roughly. "ACK!"I shouted as I jolted forward and placed my forehead on the seat, biting my lip. "That's a good girl." Sebastian purred as my underwear was slipped down. "H-Here dammit!" I shouted holding up the piece of paper. Sebastian smiled and pulled my panties back up."Good girl, now then." He murmured as I sat back down a bit shaken up.

The demon frowned as he read the letters on the page."What is this?"He said, the car now full of a dark,purple aura."Um...a progress report?"I muttered timidly as I looked down at my shoes."This isn't progress."He replied harshly as he stared at the paper."It's obvious you need to be punished."He finished, the word "punished" having no real definition. I stared down at my shoes as the car was secluded in silence.'Oh man...this isn't going to be good.'I thought.

"A-AH!"I screamed as a hand came down harshly onto my backside."Why are your grade's terrible Carmen?" Sebastian asked with an unknown emotion in his voice."I-I don't kn-AH!"I screamed once again as the hand hit my skin once again."You're a very bad girl Carmen and bad girl's get punished."He hissed as he entered roughly. I cried out and yanked against the restraint's as the demon began to thrust fluidly and skillfully into me. My body jolted and I felt myself falling from my prideful throne made of violence and superiority. Sebastian was a demon of dominance and I well...I was a closed person. I've been pushed around a lot in my life however, there was one person that I would never give the pleasure of seeing me fall and his name was Sebastian Michealis.

As quick as lighting I switched our position's with me sitting on top of him (Breaking the restraints a I did.) and my hand clasping his neck, threatening to tighten if he tried anything. Sebastian's eye's widened for a moment ,but only for a moment until they went back to there regular seductive and calm red. "Ah, kitten has decided to fight back~ how cute." He chuckled as he rubbed my hip's not caring in the least if I suffocated him or not. I couldn't stop myself from grunting as the man gave a gentle thrust up. "My kitten, you act as if you were in heat."He teased running his pale hand's through my blonde hair. I glared at him and cursed at him in my native tongue which was known as a form of neko Japanese however, I didn't reach to move his hand as it fondled my ear's.

Sebastian looked at me with his red eye's and held my face in hand's. "Stop it." I ordered with my voice fraying slightly. "Do you really want me to stop? If you do what's with that look on your face?" He replied bringing me down so our forehead's touched. " I love you Carmen and I only want what's best for you. Sometime's to get what's best for you I need to punish you."Sebastian chuckled."Like a child." I frowned and looked him in the eye's."I'm not a child Sebastian, I'm a full grown woman who know's how to take care of herself." I replied sincerely slightly offended. I was no child!

Then Sebastian did something he rarely ever did, he smiled. It was a real genuine smile not a smirk or an annoyed one. It was one that a child would wear when he or she had seen their parent's come home from work or had gotten to see a long lost friend. I looked at him and removed my hand from his neck, no matter what he did or who he hurt, even if he went crazy I couldn't help loving this man. Though I knew he had many option's of women to be with I felt a sense of pride to the fact he had chosen me...Me who was a prideful shut in that had a stubborn personality and pretended not to care when I really did.

The fact that we were kissing now didn't surprise me at all. Sebastian knew how to keep me happy, he knew how to piss me off and annoy me but, he also knew how to love me.

At the end of the day I lie in bed awake wondering why the mood always changed so quickly between us. I guess we were just overgrown children that always wanted to be right and show off to the other and I knew that it would never change

"Night baby."

"Technically it's morning."

"Not until I wake up."

"You don't control time you idiot."

"Oh, I suppose Shoelace(1) does then?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Yeah, thing's would never change.

(1)-Shoelace is Carmen's old cat and when she was a little girl she thought Shoelace controlled the weather and time.

Hey guy's! sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy and haven't had much inspiration TT^TT

Thank's to those who waited patiently!


End file.
